The Coming Of Death
by skulblaka222
Summary: Lief has been cursed, just before their wedding. he tries everything to rid of the curse, when all else fails is all he can do, is to give in? Join Lief in the struggle against the shadowlord's evil plan. please review!
1. Prolouge:Malicious

Malicious 

The night was still. The moon hung low beneath the clouds shrouding the shadows.

The shadow lord had a triumphant look in his eye as the shadow swept the city of Del and onto the frail body of a mere boy. The boy stirred in his sleep, as a cold finger was placed upon his back. The shadow moved on repeating it to several people. Squirming in an unnatural sleep, under the touch of darkness. Guards unaware of the chaos around them.

This was a plague worse than death and they were the carriers.

This was the shadow lord's most cunning plan.

The shadow swiftly retreated as the sun was rising.

Transforming, speeding across the mountains. It was pleased; the master's work here was done. It was to be rewarded.


	2. Black dot

Black Dot 

It was late summer. Autumn was creeping over the land, littering the ground with multi-coloured leaves of all shades.

It was the Lief's first year of reign in the land of Deltora, after his father has so gallantly died in the struggle against the Shadowlord.

In the past year he had freed Prisoners of the shadow lord, completed the belt of Deltora, and basically rid the land of evil.

Groaning he turned over to face Jasmine, her dark midnight hair cascaded over her face shielding her pale face from the sun pouring in. He stroked her hair lovingly, in a determined sort of way. He would do it today; he would ask her. The only reason she had agreed to sleep in his bed for one night is that she had 6 pints of ale, she had become so tipsy that Lief seeing his chance had carried her into his bed for the night.

She stirred, soundlessly in her sleep. He lay back on his back twirling a round carved box, containing a life decision.

He might be braking tradition, but he didn't care after months of arguments with his mother, Sharn, he had won. These arguments were loud and never ending for two reasons, each was as stubborn as the other was and the fact that they were talking very fast in Areon; the language of Deltora's first king Adin, it didn't matter that they were over heard.

He rolled over to see if Jasmine had awakened. She had.

"What's dat liefy?" she said still slightly tipsy. He sighed, wishing she had been sane enough. He reached over her and grabbed a small bottle of her bedside table.

"Hey jazz look at this." He said shaking the miniscule bottle in her face. "What did you call me?" she said obviously, not tipsy enough to ignore her pet name. _Careful_. "Jasmine." He said carefully, tipping the contents down her half-open mouth.

She swallowed it, with a small hic.

He lay her back down. Ten minutes was all he needed.

He got up looked through the window. People were waking. He ran to the door and bolted it. He looked at his watch, a new product from the ships over the silver sea. It was 8am. Shit. He swore under his breath. Barda would be banging on his door any minute with the night watch report.

He stole a glance at Jasmine; she was slowly opening her eyes.

Five more minutes. He willed the potion to work.

He glanced nervously at the wooden door.

"Lief, what the hell? Why am I here? " Lief smiled turning.

He approached her on bended knee, sweeping his jet-black hair out of his face.

"Jasmine will you marry Me?" she looked at him strangely as if to laugh. "But I love you…" he began but jasmine put her forefinger to his lips, and kissed him.

Lief blushed furiously. He put his arm around her and did the same.

"Of course I will." This was not the Jasmine he knew. The Jasmine he knew was fierce and wild, not well like this. He took the ring out of the carved box and slid it onto her slim, slender finger. Light bounced of it. It was two silver dragons curled around each other, holding an emerald between their mouths. Jasmine looked at him lovingly, reaching in for another kiss…

"LIEF!" growled a voice from the other side of the door. "OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!"

It was Barda. He was pounding furiously on the door. Lief sighed trying to ignore him. He lent in again, but Jasmine pushed him away. "Do not neglect your duties!" she was back to her wild ignorant self. Lief smiled.

Reluctantly he rose and unlatched the door. Barda burst through. "What did I tell you about locking the door Lief." He growled. Then he saw Jasmine. He blushed. Realizing what he'd just walked in on. "Well anyway," he went on trying not to look at jasmine. " Here are the reports, give them to Renesh when you're done." He thrust a pile of papers into Lief's hand, moving quickly towards the door.

When the door had shut again, Lief moved to Jasmine. He was half way across the room when it struck. He clutched his back crying in agony, and then it stopped. "Lief? Are you all right?" She said rushing over to him. He grimaced at her, "yeah fine. Must have slept on it." He mumbled. She helped him up and they went over to the bed.

"Where were we?" he asked, as she removed his nightshirt… Lief cupped his hands to ears as jasmine shrieked. "Lief what happened to your back." Lief swiveled to see a small pulsating ink black smudge on his back. Lief almost laughed, but seeing Jasmine's concerned face he stopped himself. " Jazz, it's only some ink I probably had on me from yesterday." He exclaimed remembering how some guards, Barda among them had tipped ink over him. Telling him to stop stressing. It had worked he had burst out laughing.

"Look if it makes you feel better I'll go wash it off," he said lazily. Maybe he could get that cramp out too and soothe the dull throbbing.


	3. Realization

Realization

He slipped into the warm water of the underground spring. The tub was lined with marble, with Toran lights, sending off a feint glow. He slid into deeper water wading, warm liquid gushing over his shoulders and back. It was so nice he did a couple of laps, before heading back to the edge. Grabbing a scrubbing brush and some soap, he swam deeper into it's warmth. He turned left were a low, rocky outcrop suspended from the ceiling; it's point skimming the water. Behind it was the perfect place to enjoy his bath in privacy. Lief looked at the glimmering gems, set around his waist. Under water, they looked like a blur, but this was the belt of Deltora, the one thing that kept the Shadowlord from straying across the border. He looked at it slightly feeling weirdly compelled to touch it.

His hands clasped the belt of Deltora his hands running along the seven gems. Diamond, emerald, lapis-lazuli, topaz, opal…

_His mind flashed to a barren land cloaked in shadow people running, screaming._

_Four people, walking there bare backs and faces covered in swirling shadows._

_He couldn't make them out. Who were they? A harsh voice cloaked his mind. You will murder them all little king and I will reign again with your help…the wild girl will be first and your protector, when the monster is unleashed…_

Lief wrenched his hand off the opal's surface. Beads of sweat were glistening on his face in the dank light. Then the most terrific pain overcame him, leaving him floundering in the waters depths. His eyes began to blacken the world was spinning. His hands were moving towards the belt clasp, like an invisible puppeteer was forcing Lief to abandon its security.

Then he knew no more.

After what seemed like only a couple of minutes, Lief was being dragged from the pool's depths, coughing and spluttering. Quiet voices echoed off the low ceiling. Groaning loudly Lief turned over exposing his front, not wanting to get up. He wanted to just sleep. Lief's mind raced through the previous events. All he could remember was pain then blacking out. Not that he had struggled to keep the invisible force away; not that he had given in; just that it had hurt a lot. Where was he? He pondered for a minute, and then the horrible realization hit him. He was naked.

Striped of all his clothes he lay on the damp, cold floor flushing a deep scarlet red. Shrill laughs, echoed. Looking up he saw a concerned Jasmine and Sharn; three giggling maid girls and Barda standing in a corner face turned to the ceiling. He clutched a nearby towel, pulling it over his torso and head. Lief wished he were invisible. His face felt like somebody had set it on fire.

A heavy weight pressed on his chest, he peeped over the edge of the towel it was his Mother Sharn. She was hugging him very tightly. Lief tried to push her off, his crimson face distorted in a grimace. However, it was impossible with his arms and legs trapped under the thick, white towel and the weight of Sharn.

Still hugging him she lent over, "Ser kerope."(Get dressed) He opened his mouth to protest, eyes flickering from the maids' back to Sharn. She gave him a warning look.

Why did Sharn have to treat him like this? He was King now, not a mere child.

He pushed himself up, careful to keep the towel round him. Shrill laughs continued to echo as he quickly pulled on his clothes.

Even after all his clothes were present he felt something was missing, he felt naked without it. It felt around his waist. The belt was gone. It all came rushing back to him. The pain the fight to stop his hands from undoing the clasp…

"THE BATH!" he yelled out load, not meaning to and scaring the maids.

He ran over to the giant in-ground spring and dived in. he could the shouts of Barda, Jasmine, and his mother. However, he ignored them turned left, and dived under the rock.

The belt lay on the very bottom, glittering in the darkness. He grasped, pulling it up.

On shore, he clasped around his waist shivering on the updraghts through the vents.

Jasmine hurried over dragging over a dozen towels with her. She wrapped him up tightly emerald flashing on her finger.


	4. Diminished Guardian

**Diminished Guardian**

A/N Ok, ok. Here is another chapter. Finally, you say? Yes. It had better be good? I hope so…

Any way please give me your constructive criticism and enjoy.  and sorry for the delay I have caused readers, but I really was stuck.

For the rest of the day Lief spent his time locked in his room. He had discovered in the little time he had not worn the belt the dark blemish, had rapidly turned into the size of a dinner plate. Now that it was back on the process was slower. He had discovered that this was no mere ink, left over from Barda's prank. It was more serious. Lief remembered a quote from the Deltora Annals "a thousand years is like the blink of an eye." yet it had only been nine months since their last quest. How much longer until his whole body was covered in the curse. He couldn't tell Jasmine. It was already miracle that she hadn't discovered it while he was pulled from the depths of the spring.

The belt was his only weapon; it was the only thing that stopped it from consuming his body.

Lief had to stop it and fast. The only person he thought he could trust was Doom. The scarred father of Jasmine. He would understand that his daughter must not know. Not now, not so close to his approaching wedding day.

_I will discover what's wrong with me and set it right!_ He thought fiercely. "Before the wedding, I will not disappoint her." Whispering to himself and making a promise

Lief rolled the parchment up and tied it to Ebony the black bird's leg. Doom was away on business studying dragons, to see if they could breed without a mate. He promised to return for the wedding, as celebrations in Deltora were days to remember. He needed to talk to Barda.

Lief sat down on a stool, head in his hand.

Body wrapped in the thickest clothing he could find, despite the lingering summer weather.

He felt a tingling at the back of his neck and shivered pulling the red scarf further up his neck. Come-on, come-on. He whispered to himself. Where was Barda? He glanced at his watch and realized it had stopped.

He heard the door slam. "Finally!" he shouted at the ceiling, causing Marilen to shush him. However it was not Barda it was a small skimpy light brown-haired boy, looking very sheepish and scared by Lief's sudden outburst. "What do you want?" he muttered.

" Lady Jasmine," he twitched slightly as he said this. Most did not approve of Jasmine's presence in the palace. "Is looking for you!" he blurted out bowing very low to the ground. He saw Lief raise his eyebrow, "S-sire" he added hastily.

"Tell my fair lady, that I am extremely busy and whatever the problem will have to wait." He said rather snappily than he had intended. The Boy bowed even lower, clearly afraid that one mistake would cause Lief to have him executed. Lief sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just rather tense at the moment. What is your name child?" Lief chuckled to him, quite aware that he was merely nineteen. The Boy stammered, the King did not speak to his inferiors as equals usually, let alone ask their name. "Aaron." He muttered, his face going a shade of scarlet. Lief nodded. Aaron's eyes darted between Lief and the door. He got the hint. "You can go." He said returning to his head held in hand position.

Fifteen minutes later the door was thrown open again. Nevertheless, Lief did not look up. " This better be good Lief!" growled a Familiar Voice. It was Barda. "Here-way hall-say I tart-say?" said Lief speaking in Pig Latin a code between him and Barda. All you had to do really was take the first letter of a word and put it at the end adding 'a-y' to it. It was quite simple really and effective. "Rom-fay he-tay eginning-bay." Said Barda, catching on.

It was difficult but Lief told Barda of his dilemmas, not failing to reveal it to anyone else. His story took longer than excepted as he kept having too repeat whole sentences. "So you think it is the Shadowlord's doing?" said Barda dropping the pig Latin. "I'm not sure." He said trailing off. "Look come with Me." he dragged Barda to his Bedroom, slightly gladdened that it was empty. He bolted the door much to Barda's dislike. Lief tore his shirt off revealing the horrible black mark on his back.

To his surprise, Barda had no reaction at all. Except for a silent, curse.


	5. Surprises

**A/N here it is, I haven't posted in a while for several reasons: long answer short, I was away. Hope it explains the last chapter for you.**

**Please review, no flames.**

**Btw: if there isn't enough interest, I will take this whole story off despite the next chapter being finished.**

Lief sat on the west wing tire of the palace, a place he had grown accustomed to climbing when in doubt or he needed some peace. Nobody knew of this place… well that wasn't true. Everyone in Del did, since they only needed to look at the palace to see it. The point was that since the Shadowlord's reign they were short handed and this part of the roof wasn't watched, so Lief had some peace unless someone decided to point a telescope in his direction. His slight strong body shivered in the warm sun, he was turning into a monster a part of shadows. The signs were showing.

His fear of sunlight wasn't the only thing.

He had blood lust whenever around people.

Lief had even seen his own mother whispering about regular blackouts, when he would run around the castle enveloped in night terrors he could not recall.

He had managed to quell the monster inside his soul waiting to break out, _for how long_? he thought.

What if he couldn't control it one day?

What if seriously hurt someone?

Why wasn't doom writing back?

All these questions swelled up in Lief's mind, it was making him nauseous.

Why was he the weapon, why had the shadow lord made him, enemy number one his greatest servant? Or was this no mere plan to take hold of belt, but to get rid of Deltora?

Was the shadow lord tired of toying with him, did he want a more simple approach?

Lief gritted his teeth in pain as another spasm hit him, he moved away from the edge and collapsed on a small guard's platform.

It was like no pain he had ever experienced before, it moved through his body and made the belt turn to a glowing metal. After a while, it had turned white, torturing him.

Through a moment of insanity, his fingers moved to the clasp, but some small part of his mind rebelled. No, no, don't give in, don't let it spread.

Faint at first but it grew louder, the voice more defiant. "No!" he screamed aloud.

Then suddenly as if he had flicked a switch, the pain resided to the usual dull throb.

Lief heaved in deep breath's of the fading summer air.

As he pushed himself up, there was only one thing to do…

Lief stood up and peered over the small ledge between himself and twenty or so metres down. He swallowed hard, it was the only thing he could do. He shivered un-controllably, gripping the Amethyst for strength…

"Lief?" said a sharp voice from behind. He immediately recognized it as Jasmine's.

"What are you doing?" she said slowly, her eyes boring into the back of his mind.

Lief reacted without thinking, " getting some fresh and," he added, " some peace." He finished turning to face her. Jasmine looked suspiously into his eyes, probing him.

After awhile she seemed to except his story.

" Lief you won't believe it!" exclaimed Jasmine, forgetting the tense moment, " Marileen is in labor!"

A month after Ebony had left, she returned with a scrap of bark and a multi-coloured scale about the size of his palm.

Lief smuggled the letter into his pocket just as Jasmine walked in. "there you are" she exclaimed sweeping over to the small Raven. "Where have you been?" she said muttering in the low voice she reserved for her creature friends. She talked placidly to ebony for several minutes before realizing Lief was there. Lief gaped at her. It was unusual for Jasmine to not just notice something. "oh hi Lief." She said carelessly. Not the Jasmine he knew. "Are you all right Lief?" she asked slightly concerned, noticing his face from Ebony's perch. "Yeah." He swallowed hard. "Lot on my mind." He gasped. She nodded slightly. Jasmine stopped in mid stride, opened her mouth as if to say something then walked out.

Lief strode to his room and latched the door. Ignoring Barda's warnings.

Settling upon his bed, he tore the seal off, revealing Doom's scraggly writing.

It had been coded just like all letters doom sent. Lief couldn't blame him after being held prisoner in the Shadow lands and tortured of his memory.

In code it read:

Nac I ylkciuq sa emoc lliw deneppah sah gnihton fi sa no enitnoc. Ti evomer dluohs uoy slavretni emos rof that kniht. Uoy tcetorp ot ginyrt si ti fi neve, niap uoy sesuac tleb eht that em ot smees osla ti. Retaw gniliob ni detsegid dna dnuorg nehw seitreporp gnilaeh evah uoy tnes I elacs nogard eht. Gniracs ronim dna sesruc laeh ot snogard yb nwonk si ti. Dahsiord dellac, esnecni uoy evig rotcod eht evah uoy dnemmocer. Evol ym reh wohs netfo t'nod, hguorht neve. Demrah reh tnaw t'nod I. Egairram ni dnah reh gniksa retfa tsuj yllaicepse, enimsaj ot ecneuqesnoc a laever ot ton esiw uoy kniht I, feil.

Doom

Ps congratulations on being engaged.

It looked like a load of rubbish. He looked a t the right hand corner of the page and spotted a small picture of a mirror. Getting the hint, he strode over to the mirror and held the paper against it. It now made words, however they did not make any sense. He sat down pondering what Doom could mean by "can I as quickly as come will I happened has nothing if as on continue." He sat pondering, when it clicked in place the words had not only been written backwards, the whole letter itself had been too!

Lief quickly grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote:

_Lief,_

_I think you wise not to reveal such a consequence to Jasmine, especially just after asking her hand in marriage. I don't want her harmed. Even through, I don't often show her my love. I recommend you have the doctor give you incense, called Droishad._

_It is known by dragons to heal curses and minor scaring. The dragon scale I sent you have healing properties when ground and digested in boiling water. _

_It also seems to me that the belt causes you pain, even if it is trying to protect you. I think that for some intervals you should remove it. _

_Continue as if nothing has happened I will come as quickly as I can._

_Keep your shirt on._

_Doom_

_Ps congratulations on being engaged._

Lief re-read it five times in quick secession.

It did not sound like the Doom he knew. Doom was short answers like stay in Del don't move or I'm coming. Not giving advice on how to treat a curse;

When had scar-faced doom ever, had shown some medical skill?

Oh well. Lief thought. He must have learnt much from the dragons. Lief reasoned.

The lest he should do was follow his advice. What harm could it do?


	6. The heart of Pain

**A/N very short. But it is a little M rated. Anyway please review constructive critism welcome.**

Over the coming days the curse was getting much, more worse. He was beginning to be harder and harder to keep Jasmine in the dark about his conditions. His excuses were running out. Nothing Doom had suggested had made it better if anything it had made it worse.

He decided that afternoon, while everyone was on duty he would take matters into his own hands.

Lief removed his shirt, and moved to the mirror covering half a wall.

Lief looked at his back, but there was no need. The pulsating blackness had covered his left shoulder and was slowly moving down his arm. It was moving faster than before, like flames licking at his bare skin.

Pain erupted in his head.

_Soon you will be mine little king!_ There was harsh laughter, echoing through his mind, leaving him panting on the floor. Clutching his head. He tried with all his soul to will the pain and the blackness away. It was no use. He crawled to his bed pulling himself up. He staggered to his belt and pulled out the tiny dagger, Jasmine had given him. There had to be a way of riding himself of the curse. He slowly worked his way to the mirror, carefully positioning the dagger above the heart of the darkness. He steadied his violently shacking arm and thrust the point into the center. He screamed. Blinding agony filled his mind.

Crimson blood mixed with swirling charcoal black, gushed out from under the Knife's point. Lief started breathing very fast, his head spinning, like he'd just ran a very long marathon.

Gritting his teeth and swaying, Lief wrenched the razor sharp dagger from his back with ease. So much so, that he nicked his hand in the process. The voice had returned, clouding his mind.

_Tut tut, little king._ Scolded the voice.

_Maybe you need some punishment so you behave and obey like the good, defenseless king you are! _It taunted.

Lief braced himself, expecting the worst. However in the ten long minutes he waited, nothing happened. No deep agonizing pain resided. If anything, he felt better. He felt his back; it was caked in dry blood. Nevertheless, there was no gash no scar, no sign of injury at all. Lief cautiously approached the mirror, swiveling around to glance at his back.

He hoped with all his soul that the skin, where the gash had been was the familiar pink skin.

No such luck. The spot was pulsating worse than ever.

He dropped to his knees in total despair. This was one quest he couldn't win and the shadowlord knew it.

Jasmine thrust open the door to Lief's bedroom, she had heard his screams of agony.

She was shocked at the scene around her. Lief kneeling helplessly on the floor, the silver dagger scattered carelessly dripping with blood and Lief himself. Lief was a mess. His thick jet-black hair was all messed up, his grey-blue eyes covered in glassy tears. Lief's mouth was set into a grimace blood cloaked his hands and his back… Jasmine screamed running to him, cradling his head in the crook of her arms. Filli chattered nervously on her shoulder.

"Oh Lief" she crooned. "What have you done?" that was when it struck.

He clutched his head. Screaming, thick tears rolling down his gaunt face; Lief clawed at the embroided rug, pulling out chunks. He wanted it to stop. He grabbed the dagger he wanted to end this. Lief thrust the dagger into his back countless times, against Jasmine's will. Cascades of blood stained the floor, as the gash kept re-healing it's self.

_You're putting yourself in more pain you realize._ Said the voice amused. _I guess I have no choice to speed up the process. I'll send my agent to collect you. By the way don't struggle or the girl dies._ Said the voice chuckling, clearly enjoying Lief's torture.

Then it stopped.

Lief lay on the floor panting, crying, and saying the same word over and over again. No.


	7. The others

**A/N this the story of some the others just to give some background information. Btw if I don't get more than two reviews I'm going to stop posting as nobody is interestedenough to give me their opinion, I accept constructive critism.**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Deltora quest._

The air was still, the moon full, on the edge of Butterfly field.

"Zephyr! Zaria! Where are you?" cried Sophia, a middle aged widow. Nevertheless, her children did not come. She had been searching all day, with no luck.

Her face creased into a deep frown of worry.

She heard some far off crying. She followed it to meadow of the Butterflies.

There behind a great oak, were her twins. Fair hair, with a sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of their noses. Zaria's hair was woven in a long plait, her blue eyes filled with tears and her plain blue shift covered in thick oozing mud.

Zephyr on the other hand had his short dirty hair covering his face and emerald green eyes, his simple brown pants and lose fitting shirt were also covered in mud. " You naughty deceitful children!" scolded Sophia. She strode over to them, grabbed them by the hair, and pulled them towards the small cottage situated on the edge of the field. " Into the bath with you, then straight to bed without any supper!" the children sulked harder. Sophia was a hard woman, but she didn't mean what she said. She just did it to frighten them.

Once inside the house Zaria and Zephyr striped with a slight hesitation while their mother prepared the hot water in a shallow, tin tub. " Hurry up, your in enough trouble as it is!" she scoulded whipping them slightly with a towel. "If your father was here…" she murmured, a single tear slid down her face. Sofia's husband was one of the first of the shadow lord's victims in his reign. They pulled their clothes off, and held their arms around their torsos. Their bodies as well were covered with a thick layer of mud. They reluctantly got into the water, under their mother's scornful eye. "What have you two been doing? Giving me a bad reputation that's what!" she said in a motherly fashion.

She got out two rough bristled scrubbing brushes. She rubbed pig fat soap thickly on to each. Rolling up her long sleeves she began to scrub their stomachs and backs; huge blobs of mud slid of their pale bodies into the hot water tuning it quickly into a soupy looking colour. Then she noticed a bit of black under the now thin layer of mud she scrubbed really hard while tutting to herself. The skin became raw and bloody under the brush. Thick tears were rolling down their eyes as they screamed and whimpered.

The cold wind blew as the screams carried over the winds and the dull thunk of the brushes hitting the floor. Zephyr and Zaria's backs were covered in dark black pulsating marks.

The shadow lord's voice echoing through the now silent, cursed house.

Several leagues off in the land of Deltora, a crippled man sat by the road screaming. Many passed him without a glance, hurrying children out of the way. He cried, he lunged trying to stop the cackling voice in his head.

He stood for the first time in his life, his body writhing with pulsating darkness. Blindly moved beyond his will.

Toran Guards were alerted the man was silenced. Or so they thought. A few hours ago he had been normal, well normal for a cripple.

Hours earlier…

Iah Felt his foot there was a feint pulse. With much difficulty he leaned over to look at his crippled legs, He cried out in disbelief. His whole legs were covered in what seemed to him black snake like shadow crawling up his leg.

He ruffled his dirty brown hair and laughed. Scaring half a dozen people. It was true. He was mad. First he talked to himself and now he was having hallucinations. Tears of madness cascaded from his dark brown eyes.

_Hello Iah_. Said a Malicious voice. Iah stopped laughing. "Who's there?" he shouted out loud. Several people made out a crazy gesture at Iah.

I'm just imagining it. He muttered to himself.

_You just keep thinking that Iah._ Said the voice tauntingly, plainly enjoying Iah's panicked breathing_. However, I think you need some convincing_. It chuckled.

Iah was scared now. "W-what are you going to do to me?" the voice chuckled again.

Iah's eyes darted between the crowded clean streets of Tora. How did he end up here?

There was not much time for him to ponder the question.

People rushed past, as Iah writhed on the ground in agony. No one stopped to help him. No one acknowledged his existence. He was the third carrier. Toran soldiers overwhelmed him.

He was put in the darkest cell, screaming.


	8. The Will of the Curse

**A/N For all those who wanted more chemistry between Lief and Jazz. Thanks to Princess-Goth who gave me some wonderful ideas -that I intertwined into my fic- and to everyone so far who has reviewed.**

**As all ways constructive critism welcomed and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DQ or it's characters, though I do own this adventure.**

* * *

Over two months Lief struggled to keep the curse at bay, in vein. Several times, he had removed the belt; several times, he had felled unconscious; to be found later by Barda in the library, or in the Gardens by Jasmine. He spent his day in the treasure room surrounded by lesser gems, pouring over thick volumes. Devising a way, to rid of the curse.

His torso now had spidery blackness fanning it's way around his body. It criss-crossed over his stomach and down his legs in an almost beautiful, intricate pattern, merging at some points into total darkness. Through the strange thing was, it would not go within ten inches of his heart.

Lief tried to work this to his advantage by being a loving soon to be husband and trying to be nice to everyone and think nice thoughts. However this was extremely hard since the plague told him things like: go stab that person, tell the maid off, fire the head chef, let the people fall into starvation and push Sharn out the tower window.

Lief had ended up concealing himself in the treasure room, since the belt seemed to help.

If all this seemed difficult it was worsened by the amount of complains of having a rumored cursed king, the crops were dying. People were dying.

Lief cursed. He had somehow fallen into the trap that countless other ancestors had. But in a new and different way, he had been made the monster, which Deltora, fought to rid.

He felt helpless, the will of the curse was driving him to the point of the knife, and he was afraid that he didn't have much time before he fell off.

"Lief?" called a beautiful voice, disturbing his thoughts.

Lief smiled despite the world. He was so lucky that Jasmine had stayed with him this long.

"Lief!" she smiled spotting him. He was sitting on his finely decorated bed.

He smiled back. She drew nearer, pausing and blushing like a first date. Her soft ebony hair blew in the wind around her dancing in circles. Her fiery emerald eyes settling to a warm blaze. He got up stumbling, blushing as he meant to smoothly walk over and embrace her.

She smiled, "silly Lief" she scolded playfully, dancing into his arms. Her warmth was luxurious and she smelled like fresh fine needles and Jasmine flowers. "Jazz…" he said softly. "Yes." She answered. "Can you ever forgive me?" she started to speak, but he placed a finger over her soft lips. " You mean the world to me, and I have been terrible lately and left the world to orbit in my self pity and sorrow, I should have never have left you…" he trailed off. " whatever happens to me, I'll always love you…" but he never finished because Jasmine silenced him with a delicate finger and lent in and kissed him softly on the lips.

After Lief had gotten over his surprise, He kissed passionately back, wishing he had done this sooner. His black swirling hands felt down the nape of her neck softly caressing her silken hair and across the small of her back. Jasmine's arms locked around his neck feeling his scruffy black hair. Lief lifted her legs around his waist and stumbled backwards onto his bed. And then it hit. The pain struck like knife dug into his skull and all over his body, throwing Jasmine off. His punishment.

Then his mind went numb, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Lief's eyes flew open almost instantly. But it didn't feel right. He felt disconnected.

He sat up; all around him was the nightmares replying in his mind. Jasmine dying, everyone dying, leaving him alone, the terrible monster with razor claws… and the shadow people, their eyes hollow filled with darkness.

Then a voice spoke, harsh and merciless. " Aren't you a naughty little king?" It laughed, mocking him. A shadow appeared at the end of a dark tunnel. Lief felt something heavy in his hand, he looked down; a sword. He grabbed the sword and ran at the shadow, but it flicked it's finger lazily, and he was lifted into the air and thrown. "Tut, tut little king"

It smiled. "That's no way to treat your master." It scowled playfully. " I am not your servant!" spat Lief, his voice rising. It laughed softly. "We'll see, when that darkness takes over." Life struggled violently. " I'm sure you won't be able to refuse me." The bonds were released. Lief ran head on towards the figure. It evaporated into smoke, as he got close, sending Lief barreling over the edge. Screaming, as the soft laughter disappeared.

* * *

Jasmine was helpless. Her life had been torn into two as soon as Lief had discovered the black dot. She had thought it was all over; for a few moments, she had forgot the world. He had been the normal Lief. The one who was her soon to be husband. The one who loved her.

Not the one that had thrown her halfway across the room… she winced. Her leg was likely broken. She tried to pull herself forward to the struggling Lief, whose sharp screams rocked his body as he spasmed. It scared her. This had never happened before. Jasmine pulled herself closer crying out in pain. That was when he turned to her again. She screamed for a second time. But not because of pain. His eyes were hollow, filled with a swirling black vortex and then he collapsed. His frame falling still.

* * *

The blackness seemed to lift as he fell. _That's weird._ He thought as he entered a pool of light, and his eyelids flickered open. The world looked as it had turned upside down, and his skull hurt. The furniture seemed to me stuck to the roof... he seemed to be stuck to the roof. That was when he realized that he had fallen backwards off his bed. He pushed himself into an upright position his head throbbing. He looked around, everything seemed normal… "Jasmine!" he cried, jumping up and instantly regretting it. His whole body shuddered with physical and mental pain. He swayed dangerously to the side, grabbing the bed for support. He spotted Jasmine, her tiny frame shaking, her leg sticking out in an awkward position, fear in her dull green eyes. A Warning, danger, like when the Emerald paled. Footsteps sounded outside in the corridor, as Barda burst in, Lief did not seem to notice. He could not take his eyes off her, shrinking away from him, watching his every move. She was terrified of him.


	9. The Servant

**A/N A little short but it's relevant and a big clue. It will make sense later! Trust me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters ect

* * *

**

A thick muscled man with a dark cloak and a scarred eye pushed his way through the corridor, guards falling back at his mere presence, bowing. Most wishing that he did not have such power over them, one muttered darkly cursing the figure. Black hollow eyes turned to face it, a small gesture with his hand and the guard was taken away screaming.

He grimaced. Filthy, worthless creatures.

Ra was high in the order in Deltora. He influenced the kingdom to his lords wishes and befriended the enemy like countless others prodding and pushing them, little by little until they fell off the edge of the knife.

* * *

He paused at a high set metal door, -engraved with his masters and their heads under his feet- as the guards knocked on the door and opened it as a raspy voice sounded in a foreign language.

Ra knelt. "You called my lord?" he answered in a deep voice. His scarred face averted. A dark chuckle resonated through the room. _You have done well_ _Ra_. Said a deep voice inside his mind. "Thank-you my lord, it was simple to get through the guards, and place the shadow inside his body." Said the servant, his eyes glistening with pride. His black cloak billowing around him.

"The King believes my story." It said grinning malevolently. "He has taken all the necessary steps to increase the rate of the Shadoiaow. However he has taken longer than all the others to Transform." The servant stopped abruptly. The air had become blistering coldness. The master was unpleased. He could feel the cold gray eyes probing his mind for answers. _There is too much love._ The master said disgusted as if he had uttered a swear word.. His lord sent a single painful memory to him. A woman stood in her room, crying, a knife sticking out of her heart. She looked into his eyes and said one single word, "why?" before crumpling, then still. "It will be done," he said eyes mixed with fear, and convulsion His daughter, his wife… what would she think- No! That was in his past. Ra no longer had a heart; his soul was controlled by the highest. The shadow lord. How lucky he had been to be saved when that horrible scaly beast had left him to rot.

He was the commander his masters right hand, he had been promised greatness in return for his loyalty. Any city that he wished to command…

He would set them straight, make them see the master's way for the world.

A promising new age, why did they resist? The master told him this is because they were arrogant and full of pride, they did not like change, even if it was for the better.

Ra existed the long room, bowing his eyes on the cold stoned floor. He closed the heavy doors behind him, careful not to look at the master as he left.

A set of grey guards stood outside the room holding slingshots at their sides, slouching and mumbling how hard it was. "Stand up or you will be off to retirement early!" Ra barked. The grey guards startled by his sudden appearance, scrambled to stand up and dropped his slingshot and a blister pod; one of the few remaining after their source had run dry.

"You Idiot!" Ra roared, and kicked the guard hard in the back as it scrambled to pick up the weapon. It fell into the small puddle of green liquid, and started screaming. In a few moments, it was still. Ra looked at the pathetic form of the guard and spat on it.

"Well, don't just stand _there_, go get someone to clean this mess!" he shouted at the other guard who was staring dumbly at his brother. " And while you're there summon the Sarne pod." Ra smiled maliciously. He loved being in charge.


	10. The Last

The last

**A/N woot! I'm having a good week. Three updates in the space of two days!!**

**BTW this is the chapter that goes with "The Others" Chapter. Basically about what the title suggests. Sorta short I know but who cares!? Ten Chapter Aniversary!! Really I never thought I would make it this far.. and with like 16 reviews!! Thanks everyone oh I might as well go the whole way: thanks to ****jeslie-saheia, Princess-goth, Jake Caldefore, Demosthaeanes, Violentpop, jak2165, Kingbudster,****DeliciousMangoe, airfaery, and Obsidian Crystal. A special thanks to Ama.E.Cinoskham, who helped me refine the story. By the time I'm finished the AN it'll be as long as this chapter…**

**Anyways enjoy. ( oh btw I changed the rating as I thought it may get a bit more T rated)**

**Disclaimer: how cool would it be to own Deltora Quest?? I mean seriously!!

* * *

**

The people of D'or were melancholy. Not a single bird dared to sing. The flowers and plants had wilted in their grief. No one was dancing or singing, all that remained were the sad glowing faces of the people in the windows. A young woman stumbled across the plains of D'or weeping not knowing were she was going. The golden glow from her skin lost her hair gray and limp at her shoulders. Her robes in tatters trailing behind her with the weight she held on her shoulders.

She was the outcast. The tribe watched her go, her children crying, reaching out for her, held against their wills.

Some held their noses high as if decay was passing among them; others merely glanced at their feet.

They all remembered. The screams, the darkness within her, her agony, her pain. Nevertheless they could not bring themselves to kill her, they let her go. The wind breathed furiously onto her exposing the bear flesh in which the dark shadows pulsated across her once beautiful body.

They had seen the dark mark rise. They had heard the hard laughter. The shadow lord's triumph in her pained gray eyes as the curse consumed her.

He was back. They knew it but did not dare get in the way.

A small figure broke free from the confines of the house. His lean glowing body, lighting up in the darkness, determination and sorrow mixed into his delicate face. A woman shouted his name to call him back, but he did not turn.

He ran faster gaining behind the lifeless corpse, winding her way through the trees to her new master. "Mamma!" he cried, tears pooling over, when she did not halt. "Mamma…" he said again, his voice choked up. This time she turned to face him, eyes black as midnight, her hands clenched in a claw like motion, her body shaking. The boy did not falter, his tears blinding him. Twenty feet or so before her he feel hard, tripping on a sharp rock, golden tinged blood pouring from his foot. Determined he ran to his mother, limping on his good foot. He stopped a foot away from her haggard shaking body, her dark eyes averted from him. "Mamma?" he said reaching out with a golden glowing hand that dulled as it neared her skin. Another Woman screamed his name "ARMAS!" she cried tears falling down her face as he touched her exposed wrist. The golden light was shattered and the boy sent flying, across the meadow. The grey woman ran with inhuman speed into the forest, a single bloody tear running down her cheek.

The wind swayed gently, moaning, as the people of D'or rushed around the still figure, lying in the grass.


End file.
